


Wink

by mochiJimin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook and Yeri are friends, Yeri and Nayeon are bestfriends, Yeri just wants to have fun, poor jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiJimin/pseuds/mochiJimin
Summary: It was a game for Yeri. Flirting with her friend Jungkook that is. And she will definitely have fun with it until the guy gives up and lets her win.





	1. Because I Want To

Yeri grinned in excitement as she saw the fluffy haired guy stepped out of the gate of the house beside theirs. With one last chew on her gum, she grabbed some littered paper on the ground and spat the gum on it before throwing it in the nearby trash can. Today was gonna be fun.

“Kook.”She immediately wrapped an arm around the startled guy.”Morning.”Yeri then flashed him a smile.

The guy looked at her as if in deep thought for a moment before removing her arm that was around his shoulder making Yeri jut out her lower lip at him.

“Good you’re up.” The guy scoffed ”I thought I’ll have a hard time waking you up again.”

Yeri snorted. Ever since she and the guy become friends there has been an unspoken agreement between them that they have to go to school together every morning since they were living right next to each other anyway. And yes. It was always Jungkook who will either asked her mom to wake her up or the guy himself would be asked by her mom to wake her up just so they won’t be late, although it really can’t be avoided most of the time because of her.

Yeri stuck her tongue out at the guy the moment he looked somewhere else.

“Too early to be grumpy Kook. Too early.” She clicked her tongue as she swings her handbag and started walking ahead. She saw other students far ahead that also live in the same subdivision as them and was now going to the bus stop.

“What. You’re not denying it? Of course you won’t. It’s the truth.”

Yeri heard Jungkook muttered behind her. Yeri rolled her eyes and turn to look at him so she now has started to walk backwards.

“Hey! Look in front of you when you walk or you’ll end up tripping” Jungkook scolded her instantly and Yeri yawned.

“Yes Dad-“she lazily said and then it suddenly dawned at her what Nayeon has suggested.

Yeri grinned mischievously and instead of turning to look forward like what Jungkook has said she rushes back to the guy and she noted how the guy took a step back when she came way too close.

”Say what Kook. Since you’re as grumpy like my dad and you always like playing the role like you are my own dad…”She paused only to study the curious look on the guys face before continuing.”How about from now on I call you daddy—“

“What!”

Jungkook choked on his own spit. “What the hell Yeri? I’m not your da—“

“Daddy?” Yeri teased and even batted her eyelashes at him.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at her.

“No.” He said firmly then the guy starts to walk ahead of her.

Yeri remained still on where they were standing earlier and sighed contentedly as the guy has his fist clenched on his side as he seemed to walk in a rush. This is a great start. Yeri smiled again and even held both hands beside her lips as if in a way of using it like a megaphone before yelling for Jungkook again. Of course it’s not his name that she yelled.

“Daddy wait for me!”

“God stop. Can you just—“ Jungkook groan and Yeri bit her lips finding it funny how the guy even closed his eyes as he seemed to be trying to breathe out his annoyance away at the moment.

“Why?” Yeri smiled as she held the sandwich closer to the guy’s mouth”Just open your mouth and take a bite.”

Jungkook tried to snatch the sandwich from her but Yeri just held it up. It was Jungkook’s own packed lunch that Yeri stole not for her to eat herself but to feed the guy.

“I have hands.” Jungkook hissed and reached out even more. He almost stood up but Yeri’s other hand lands on his shoulder to push him down. Jungkook stares her down but Yeri was not threatened a tiny bit.”Yeri what are you up to really?”

Good. Yeri thought. Now he knows that she was really up to something. But no she won’t tell it to him herself what it is exactly. He has to guess harder.

“I want to feed you.”Yeri said instead”I thought that’s already obvious.”

“Yeah. Why?” The guy looked really serious but not scary enough. Nope.

Yeri feigned innocence “Because I want to?”

Jungkook let out a breath and soon he stands up. Yeri just watched him as he leaves. She almost calls him and yells daddy. But she doesn’t want to piss Jungkook even more. Not yet. She’ll do it slowly.

“Savage” Nayeon giggled as they gossip inside their classroom while waiting for their next subject teacher.”Why don’t you just directly ask him?”

The reason why Yeri started doing all of this suddenly was Nayeon. This girl told her how she noticed the way Jungkook looks at her from time to time and how the guy even blushes whenever she talks to him or spend time with him. Jungkook is Yeri’s friend and she could say he was one of her closest guy friends mainly because she spends her time with him the most, if not with her girl bestfriend Nayeon.

“It’s fun to see until he snaps and tells me that he likes me.” Yeri grinned.”Besides I don’t want to be shamed if I found out that it is really not true.”Yeri gave her friend a stare and her friend gawked at her.

“I swear Yeri. I know one when I see one. Call me the love expert.”Nayeon boasted then waved at her boyfriend who was also their classroom and was currently seated on the back while talking to his friends. The guy waved back at her and even winked. Yeri made a face at the cringiness.

“But honestly you’ll just continue flirting with him?” Nayeon mumbled before looking back at her again and Yeri blinked.

“Yeah?”

“Well some girls were talking shit about you already and it’s just the first few days.”

Well third day to be exact. Ever since Nayeon has told her about the so called crush of Jungkook at her, Yeri decided to play this game. Yeri shrugged knowing that there were of course some girls who are also after Jungkook. Mainly because the guy was really cute or should she say handsome? Anyway Jungkook is really good looking. No one can deny that.

“Just give me a few more days Yeon. I swear Jungkook will confess to me in the end. I will make him.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and suddenly nudges her a bit making her look outside the classroom. Just in time as Jungkook passes by walking with a serious looking face. The guy then looked inside their classroom and at she knows right at her so Yeri let out the sweetest smile she can muster. But Jungkook just looks away without any change in his serious expression at all and continued walking. Yeri looked back at her friend in disbelief. Nayeon was smiling and it made Yeri frown at her.

“I can’t believe I really did see that from here.” The girl then said.

"Yeah he just ignored me. You don't have to rub it in.” Yeri pouts.”Yeon-ah Am I being too—“

“No silly. I mean I saw his ears and they were really red.”

Yeri gawked at her friend. Seriously. Her eyesight must be really that clear then. Or she’s just giving her falsehopes. Yeri look at her friend in a judging kind of way. But whatever it is, Yeri just shrugged. Yeah whatever she decided that she'll just continue her fun with the guy later.

“You’re being weird.”

Oh is she now?

Yeri blinked at Jungkook innocently as they were now walking home together once again like how they went to school together earlier.

“Why are you like that to me?” The guy said while looking straight ahead as they walked.

“Like what?” Yeri choked a chuckle and just looked down seeing her hand and Jungkooks hand that was almost touching as they walk.

“You’re being too nice in an annoying way. Like feeding me and stuff.”

Yeri really chuckled then and puffed her cheeks before sneakily slipping her hand on Jungkook’s. She closed her eyes the instant she felt the guy flinches. She almost thought that he will push her hand away but she slowly opened her eyes once she realized that she’s good. Jungkook never did let go of her hand but he just stopped walking and so she did too.

“This too.”

When Yeri looked at Jungkook, he lifts up their interlocked hands.

“What is this?” Jungkook’s brows were knitted

“Uhm we’re holding hands?”

“Exactly. We never do this before. Why now?”

“Because I want to.”Yeri smiled sheepishly.”Well if you don’t want—“

Yeri almost slipped her hand off Jungkook’s but she was surprised when the guy just held onto her hand tighter.

“This is weird.”

Jungkook mumbled but what Yeri really finds weird is when he didn’t say anything again. Instead he started to pull her with him as they now walk hand in hand. Maybe the questions were done for now? And Yeri felt that her own question was about to be answered soon. And so she just smiled as they even swing their hands together.


	2. Making Him Jealous

“Kookie!”

Yeri just smiled when Jungkook gave her a stern look once the door of the guy's house was opened.

“Don’t call me that.”Jungkook grimaced but stepped back to make way for Yeri as she entered the house. She instantly saw Jungkook’s mother washing dishes in the kitchen.

“Auntie” Yeri called out and the older lady turned her head to smile at her.

“Yeri honey you’re here.” She greeted and Yeri runs to backhug the older lady with a squeal before making her way back to the living room and instantly slumped on the sofa.

“His dad will be back soon from buying some stuffs in the grocery store but I have to leave now.”Jungkook’s mother said as she was now drying her hands. Yeri realized that the older lady was already dressed to go out and was just using an apron to protect her clothes.”Is it okay if I leave you two?”

Jungkook just shrugged and sat beside Yeri while flipping on the tv channels. Yeri nodded at Jungkook's mom with a smile.

“It’s okay auntie.”

The lady soon left afterward and that’s when it was her and only Jungkook was left. It was like luck was on her side, Yeri thought.

Today was a Sunday and it's a shame really that Jungkook's mom still has to go to do some work stuffs. His dad though doesn't have work today but luckily he will still be out for a while. So Yeri has time to do what her bestfriend Nayeon, the mastermind of it all has planned as always.

Yet for a reason Yeri for still hesitated on what she was supposed to do that as time passes by she thought she will not really be able to do it. But then Jungkook held up his phone at her after reading a text message.

“Is it okay?” the guy asked looking unsure. Yeri just mouthed a what.”Dad won’t be able to go home early because he was called at work so it will be just the two of us longer.”

“Okay”Yeri nodded nonchalantly as she chewed on some potato chips.

Jungkook nodded awkwardly.

“Okay.” the guy muttered back

Maybe she was not really that observant just like what Nayeon pointed out. That’s why she only noticed now how an awkward Jungkook is. His hands were placed on his lap and he was nibbling his bottom lip while trying to focus his wavering eyes on the television. Yeri looked at the TV and noticed that it was a commercial of a fabric detergent and jungkook seemed to really focus on it.

Cute. Yeri snickered inside her mind.

Jungkook by now was sitting almost on the other end of the sofa and thankfully the sofa was not that really big so even if she tried to scoot closer it will not be really obvious. So she did, without looking at jungkook and also pretending to be focused on the commercial. But she can see from the corner of her eyes how it was Jungkook who looked at her though.

“Kookie.”

Yeri muttered, still without looking at the guy and she chuckled when Jungkook sighed in annoyance.

“Okay Kook.”She finally looked at the guy and now he has his brows knitted while looking at her almost sideways since he was now directly facing the TV once again. “I want to ask something.”

“What?” Jungkook reaches out for the glass of juice on the table and take a gulp.

“Do you know how to kiss?” Yeri blurted out all of a sudden that Jungkook ended up splurting the juice he just drank all over the table and some on his shorts and the carpet. Wiping the liquid off his chin, Jungkook turned to her with a glare.

“Yeri I swear—“

“No. I’m serious.”

Yeri held up her hands in defense but her grin never left her face.

“I was just really curious.”

“Why are you asking me that?”Even though the guy was not shouting, the obvious annoyance was in Jungkook’s voice. Yeri can tell that he’s mad by how red he was. Or maybe it’s because of something else.

Yeri tried to push further. More like pushed herself closer to Jungkook who was now trapped by the armrest of the sofa. He was also giving her nervous glances by now.

“You already had your first kiss right?”

Yeri felt her heart ache again at the thought but chooses to ignore it at the moment Jungkook nodded. He told her that before when he teased him of being weak for not having a girlfriend by now. Jungkook said he had a girlfriend before. Yeri once again shook away that thought and instead continue to speak.

“We’re friends right?”

Jungkook nodded again and she swears he gulped the moment Yeri casually land her hand on one of his knee. Yet the guy didn’t do anything to shake it off.

“Can you—“

“No you’re not going to take a kissing lesson from me.”This time Jungkook quickly stood up. Almost stumbling and then sitting on the other sofa that was also in the living room.”What the heck Yeri?”Jungkook spatted

Yeri doesn’t know if she really has gotten an answer based on how the guy reacts because for all she knows all friends that were asked by friends to ask them about kissing especially if they were a girl and a guy it was like this. Jungkook has every reason to act like that.

“Okay I’m sorry.”

It’s not like Yeri has really given up but it looks like she did because she slumped down on the sofa and sighed heavily.

“It’s just that you’re the only guy I’m really close with.”

See? She’s not really giving up. Yeri takes a peek at Jungkook to see if the guy was wavering but no he's still mad. Yeri sighed.

“I guess I’ll just see how it goes then.”

By that Yeri fight off the grin again on her face when Jungkook suddenly looked alarmed.

“See what?” Jungkook asked

Yeri shrugged and stood up.

“Isn’t that how first date always ends up? With a kiss?”

Yeri was just actually making that up but thankfully Jungkook didn’t ask about that unknown fact.

“You’re going out on a date?”

“Yeah”

Yeri snatched the bag of potato chips on the table and starts to walk to the door.

“Wait where are you going?”Yeri smiled with his back turned now on Jungkook as she heard him stood up.”I mean who is that—“

“Secret”

Yeri singsanged and even without looking back at Jungkook she went out of the door and closed it behind her.

Yeri received a silent treatment from Jungkook the day after. But they still went to school together. Yeri remembered how she said sorry for what happened and Jungkook just shrugged. Yeri stopped herself from pursuing Jungkook even more. She has better plans.

“I told you.” Yeri winked at Nayeon as a car stopped in front of them.

They were currently ouside the school with other students looking on who the owner of the car is and Jungkook who was also with them mainly because she and Jungkook were supposed to go home together as usual.

“He’s really rich. Look at his car babe.”Nayeon told her boyfriend and the guy scoffed but checked out the car anyway.

Once the owner of the car stepped out, some of the girls around them gasped. Of course. Yeri knew this will happen.

“Oppa”

Yeri instantly run and hug the handsome guy that smiled at her and then he hugged her back. She looked up at the guy while still on the hug and he was smiling and even winked at her. Yeri wasn’t a fan of winking but for now she’ll let it pass.

There was a loud cough that causes Yeri to pull away from the older guy. She quickly looked around almost afraid that it was a teacher but then she saw Nayeon grinning and lowkey pointing at Jungkook. The guy has both his hands on his pocket while he seemed to be eyeing the guy beside Yeri from head to toe. Yeri hold off a smile.

“Kook. He’s the one I talked to you about.”

Jungkook just raised a brow and was seemingly already not in a good mood.

“You know. Yesterday? The guy that I’m talking about.”Yeri wriggled her brows and she think realization strikes Jungkook when he seeemd to stiffen. But then he let out just an oh in the end.

“He’s Jin oppa.”Yeri started to introduce him to everyone.”And she is my bestfriend Nayeon, her boyfriend Hoseok…”the two shook hands with Jin easily and Yeri blinked when Jungkook stepped closer. But it was only for him to hold out his hand.

“Jungkook.”he introduces himself and Yeri exchanged a look with Nayeon before returning her attention to Jungkook again.”Yeri’s …friend”

Yeri liked how the guy seemed to hesitate before saying the word friend.

“I was about to introduce you as my bestfriend though.”Yeri teased and hugged Jin’s arm and Jungkook didn’t dare to hide or maybe he just didn’t care at the moment how his jaw stiffened as he looked at Yeri hugging the guy’s arm.

“We’re not that close”Jungkook just mumbled.

Yeri feigned a pout but inside she was enjoying every single reaction on Jungkook’s face. Yeri pulled the older guy’s arm and as if on cue he started to speak again.

“Jungkook why don’t you come with us.Yeri said you live in the same subdivision. I was going to drop her by at her house first to change before we—“

“Go out on a date” Yeri finishes instead and flashed her oppa a smile

The elder just chuckled but it seemed like Jungkook didn’t notice because he has already has his back turned.

“I’m not going home yet.” He said before leaving just like that not really bothering if he came out rude or not.

Yeri almost followed her just to tease him more but she felt a tug on her arm and her Jin oppa was shaking his head. Yeri just mumbled an okay before saying goodbye to the other two left and finally getting on the car with Jin.


	3. First Kiss

“Bye oppa.”

It was already dark when they drove back to Yeri's house. Yeri stepped out of the car first and Jin followed after, walking her until the gate of their house. Yeri stood in front of the gate and face the older guy as he started to tell her that he really wanted to go inside and greet her mom and dad but its already late.

“It’s okay oppa. You know you can always come here again anytime.”

Yeri smiled and she swears she saw a silhouette of a man coming closer but when Jin moved it was blocked from her view. She was about to say it to the guy and even held on the guys shoulder to pushed the guy to the side but then the wind blew and something got in her eye. Yeri ended up rubbing her eyes.

“Are you okay?” the guy asked

“My eye oppa”

Yeri who can’t open one of her eye said and the guy lifted up her chin with his finger and asked her to open her eyes a bit so he can blow on it. Yeri saw the guys face move closer but even before the guy can blow air on her eyes, Yeri felt someone grabbed her arm.

“Hey!”

She heard her Jin oppa yelled and even though she got scared at first, she calmed down once she saw who it is. The guy started dragging her away and Yeri looked over to her Jin oppa and saw him about to charge at them but Yeri just held up a finger at him in a warning and even made a thumb up in the end to assure him that she was okay. Of course she is okay with this. It is Jungkook and she had to admit she liked how tight his hold on her arm is.

Was that weird?

The older guy seeemed to still want to run over to her but thankfully he really didn’t. Yeri just let herself be dragged by Jungkook while that stupid thing on her eyes still stayed and she continue rubbing it.

“Okay now can you tell me what happened?”

Yeri asked as her eyes hurt every now and then. She still can’t believe her eyes still is even though they were already at the playground and she was now sitting on one of the swing while Jungkook is on the other.

“You tell me what that was.”

For the first time of the night Jungkook spoke and Yeri was surprised at the cold tone that made her look at the guy beside her.Jungkook was staring far off and he has really that serious look. The guy continued to speak.

“So you’re really going with your first kiss with that guy.”

Yeri was confused.

“What—“

“He’s about to kiss you.” the guys tone was chilling and Yeri’s mouth formed in an o as she finally realized what the guy was talking about. Maybe it looked like they were really about to kiss.

“I guess” Yeri mumbled and she almost choked when Jungkook turn his head quickly to finally face her. His eyes were dead serious and almost scary under the light of the streetlight. Yeri felt her heart beats fast."M-maybe…"she chuckled awkwardly"I d-don’t know…”Yeri stuttered caught off guard by Jungkook’s stare and her eyes had to hurt at the same time making her rub it again.

“Y-you’re crying”

The look on the guy's eyes softened a bit but there was anger that followed and at that Yeri gasped. She quickly shakes his head. Jungkook to her surprise stood up but Yeri was quick to hold onto him when he made a move to run probably to go back to where they left his Jin oppa earlier.

“Is he forcing you for a kiss?”

“No”Yeri answered almost immediately. Her eyes really hurt and she almost blurted out what is really happening earlier if not for Jungkook speaking again.

“So you really do want to kiss him.”Jungkook quietly muttered and Yeri finally let go on his hold on the guys arm.

Yeri didn’t answer Jungkook's question though. She wondered if she should continue this game that she has started or just tell Jungkook or in other words asked him directly if he likes her. But then she realized that will ruin the fun to be honest.

“Actually yes.”Yeri finally answered, her eyes finally free from the annoying dirt earlier and she wiped off the tears that actually escaped from it before finally looking at Jungkook clearly.”And you just had to ruin it.”Yeri crossed her arms feigning an annoyed look.

She actually felt bad instantly when she saw the guilty and hurt expression on the guys face but kept her expression neutral when the guy stared at her straight back.

“Why don't..."the guy seemed to hesitate but in the end he continued."...I teach you a lesson then?”Jungkook said and Yeri’s heart skipped a bit when Jungkook took a step closer making her take a step back.”On how to kiss? To make it up to you.”the guy looked like he was in pain and call her cruel but Yeri likes it knowing the reason why Jungkook looks hurt like this. His dominating aura is a plus.

Yet Yeri's starting to get nervous but she tried to hide it. Okay no she's not nervous. She wouldn't admit it even to herself. Like why would she be? It’s just Jungkook.

“But you ref-fused before.” Yeri breathed out. And no. She’s not stuttering because she’s nervous. Isn’t it what she wanted all along? Well is it? She knows Jungkook will not kiss her that day because he is a shy bunny and now he won’t too. Yeri was sure of it. She was really so sure but then Jungkook’s arm slipped around her waist.

“Because I’m a good friend? And I ruined your almost first kiss earlier.” Jungkook’s first smile that night was really not a smile but a smirk and Yeri choked at how good he looks in that smirk.

Yeri panicked once Jungkook’s other hand brushes a strand of hair on her face just to tuck it behind her ear.

“Uhm Okay Kook.”

“Are you scared?”

She can’t with his voice. But she of course she shook her head quickly.

“Haha no.”

Jungkook leaned his face closer and Yeri gasped and tries to lean away but she really can’t do much because of Jungkook’s hold on her waist.

“How about now?”

Yeri pressed her lips tightly darted her eyes anywhere but his. But then Jungkook lift up her chin to look at him just like what Jin has done earlier. Now Yeri was really scared. But this is just jungkook. Yet the way he looks at her then down on her lips made her knees shake and she was just too glad on the hold on her waist to keep her from falling.

“F-friends don’t kiss each other.”

Yeri said before letting out a tiny yelp the moment Jungkook started to close the distance of their faces.

“Exactly.”

She swear it was what Jungkook muttered before she finally felt his lips on her own.

 

There was a car honk and Yeri looked to see that it was Jin’s car approaching them. Thank god she and Jungkook were now finally sitting back on their rescpective swings. Awkwardly that is.

“Yeri it’s late.”

Jin has called out as the guy has just rolled his car window down looking a bit annoyed. Yeri made a shooing move at him not really trusting her voice at the moment. But when she saw that the guy seemed to be about to step out of the car Yeri cleared her throat and decided to yell back to stop him.

“Just 10 minutes oppa! I-I’ll be…there.”

The guy stopped whatever he’s doing and finally looked again at Yeri before looking at Jungkook.

“5 minutes.”

The guy then said before rolling up again his window. Yeri looked at Jungkook and saw that he was clenching his fist on his lap while glaring towards Jin’s car. Yeri almost smiled but she controlled herself.

“What was that?” Yeri mumbled softly, afraid that Jin would overhear what they were talking about.

Jungkook looked at her and still there was the evident blush on his face before he looked down.

“Sorry.”He muttered and clenched his fist even more

Yeri really wanted to hug him at the moment. But control. She told herself.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because the guy you like was not your first kiss.”

“Who said he’s not?”

Jungkook’s eyes were wide when he looked at her again and Yeri sighed knowing what the guy thought. He thought that Jin has kissed her already before him.

“Where?”the guy then asked”At the place where you had your date or at—“

“I’m asking why did you kiss me.”

If it goes like this it will not go according to Yeri’s plan. She has to make Jungkook confess first. Then she will tell him the truth. Yeri turned giddy at the thought.

“Because”Jungkook seemed to doesn’t know whether to look at her or to look down as his gaze kept on alternating. In the end he sighed and Yeri held in her breath before their gazes finally locked again.

”I really like you Yeri.”

Yeri feigned confusion then Jungkook continued.

“More than a friend. I really want it if we can be more than that.”Jungkook rubbed his nape and a small smile appeared on his face. But that smile looks sad in Yeri's eyes”But you already like somebody else.”he said before casting a glance over the car of Jin

“He’s my cousin.”

Yeri quickly look away when Jungkook turn to look at her again.

“But you said—I thought—“Jungkook fumbled

“I lied okay”

“Why?”

“Because I want to know how you feel about me.”

“Why didn’t you just asked me?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

When Yeri looked back at Jungkook he was crossing his arms so she does the same. Yet to her relief Jungkook’s expression was really not that annoyed. In fact he was still smiling but no trace of sadness this time.

“I like you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner because I'm scared but.I really like you a lot.”

Yeri scrunches her nose trying to hide the smile that was about to form on her face. Jungkook has uncrossed his arms so she does the same. This time she was startled when jungkook reaches out to hold her hand. Yeri’s eyes darted quickly to her cousin’s car and thanked god that it was still not being opened.

“How about...you?”Jungkook suddenly asked.”Do you…”he hesitated for a bit but then continued as he held both Yeri’s hand with his own.”…like me too?”

“Are you asking me to like you too or are you asking if—“

“Do you like me too?”

At jungkook’s straight aquestion this time Yeri gulped. Then she nodded while Jungkook pouted.

“Not fair.”

Yeri sighed and chuckled, squeezing Jungkook’s hand that was holding hers.

“I like you.”

To that jungkook’s pout disappeared and Yeri realized that she was being pulled up by Jungkook so now they were both standing up again.

“Can you say it again?”The guy asked

Yeri fought the urge to roll her eyes and just did what the guy said.

“I like you Jungkook.” she said then smiled

“Can you say Kookie instead of—“

Yeri finally did roll her eyes and Jungkook this time laughed.

"I thought you hate it."Yeri mumbled mostly to herself

The guy stepped forward and this time Yeri didn’t step back. But even before the guy can lean closer in which Yeri thought and hoped was to kiss her again there was a loud car honking that startled them. Yeri and Jungkook blinked as they ended up just looking at each other. Then they both laughed.

"Yes oppa. I'll be there!"

Yeri starts to walk pass Jungkook just so his cousin will stop making loud noises at this time of the night. But then Jungkook grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Okay who cares if the whole neighborhood will be awake?

Yeri just smiled and just let herself be enveloped in Jungkook’s warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i forgot to update this here

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this one is already finished. I'll post the rest soon. I'm just editing it. Honestly I think I should edit this one too. But oh well I just want to post something. Thanks for reading it and please do leave a comment <3


End file.
